


Mes chaînes sont brisées

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Sith Code, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Darth Sidious a une vue imprenable sur le Temple Jedi depuis son appartement au 500 Republica. Le Seigneur Sith observe avec une joie macabre ce même Temple s'écrouler sous les flammes. /Marathon Faradien - Day 10/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mes chaînes sont brisées

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My chains are broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220890) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> Je crois que Sidious a décidé de venir emménager dans ma tête. Le pauvre, il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend... :3
> 
> En tout cas, c'est la seule conclusion que j'en ai tiré face à mon inondation Sidiousienne du fandom français xD

Depuis la fenêtre de son appartement du 500 Republica, Darth Sidious, nouvellement autoproclamé Empereur Galactique, regardait le Temple Jedi en proie aux flammes. La silhouette familière embrasée dans sa totalité se découpait avec netteté sur le fond noir d'encre du ciel nocturne coruscanti.

 

Un sourire déchira les lèvres du Seigneur Sith et déforma encore plus son visage monstrueux. Une satisfaction comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant, cent fois plus puissante, brillait dans ses yeux jaunes, et créait en lui une sensation de plénitude absolue.

 

Il était à l'origine de tous les bouleversements qu'avait connus la galaxie cette nuit-là. Des décennies de patience et de travail acharné – toutes ces années qui avaient défilé depuis la mort de ce monstre de Cosinga Palpatine et de sa famille de soumis, tous tués par la main d'un fils prometteur –, des décennies qui l'avaient conduit à l'achèvement du Grand Plan. Si des flammes léchaient les hautes tours du Temple Jedi cette nuit-là – ce même lieu qui était le symbole de la décadence de la République –, c'était grâce à lui.

 

En s'élevant bien plus haut que n'importe quel autre être vivant avant lui, il avait brisé les dernières chaînes qui entravaient jusqu'à présent ses pouvoirs. Il avait atteint la victoire. La Force l'avait libéré, et désormais, il était lui aussi prêt à la lâcher sur la galaxie sous le visage de Darth Vader.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre et l'idée générale du texte sont bien sûr des références à la dernière ligne du Code Sith (cette même ligne que je risque de bientôt me faire tatouer en VO sur l'avant-bras...). N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je la partagerai avec le nouveau locataire qui a élu domicile dans mon cerveau :x


End file.
